Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style)
BrittalCroftFan's movie spoof of Fantasia Cast Introduction *The People Orchestra as themselves *The Narrator as Himself *Leopold Stokowski - Himself The Nutcracker Suite *Betilla, Ly the Fairy, Tily, Betina, Flips, Annetta Fish, Big Mama, Edith Up, Helena Headbasket, Holly Luya, Betilla, Esteila, Selena, Twila, Ursula, and Aurora (Rayman 1, 2, 3, M, and Rayman Legends) *Screws (Tonic Trouble) as The Mushrooms *The Teensies (Rayman 2) as Blossoms *The Finding Nemo Characters as The Goldfish *The Globox Children (Rayman 2) as The Flowers The Sorcerer's Apperentice *Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) as Yen Sid *Lady (Thomas & Friends) as Mickey Mouse *Magic Brooms as Themselves The Rite of Spring *Stegosaurus - Snagglepuss *Triceratops - Huckleberry Hound *Parasaurolophus - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Diplodocus - Jungle Patrol (The Lion King) *Dimetrodon - Magilla Gorilla *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Scar (The Lion King) *The Land Before Time Characters as The Other Dinosaurs Intermission/Meet The Soundtrack *The Soundtrack as Itself Pastrol Symphony *Bacchus - Flynn Raider (Taglend) *Jacchus - Boo-Boo Bear *Melinda - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brudus - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Iris - Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Zeus - Jafar (Aladdin) *Vulcan - Abis-Mal (Aladdin) *The Ed Edd n Eddy Characters and The Electoons (Rayman) as Other Fauns, Unicorns, and Flying Horses Dance of the Hours *Madame Upanova - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *The Cartoon Network Female Characters as Madame Upanova Ostrich Students *Hyacinth Hippo - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *The Boomerang Female Characters as Hyacinth Hippo's Servants *Elephanchine - Cindy Bear *The Nick Jr. Female Characters as Elephanchine's Bubble-Blowing Elephant Troupe *Ben Ali Gator - Wally Gator *The Nicktoons Male Characters as The Rival Alligators A Night on Bald Mountain *Chernabog - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *Chernabog's Minions - Dr. Facilier's "Friends" (The Princess and the Frog) Ave Maria *People - Gobbos (Croc) Ending *The People Orchestra as themselves *The Narrator as Himself *Leopold Stokowski - Himself (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav scenes #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 1 - Main Titles #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 2 - Symphony No. 5 #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 3 - The Nutcracker Suite #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 4 - Sir Topham Hatt's Apprentice is Lady #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 5 - The Rite of Spring #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 6 - Snagglepuss's Rite of Spring #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 7 - Intermission/Meet The Soundtrack #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 8 - The Pastoral Symphony Part 1 #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 9 - The Pastoral Symphony Part 2 #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 10 - The Pastoral Symphony Part 3 #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 11 - The Pastoral Symphony Part 4 #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 12 - Dance of the Hours #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 13 - A Night on Diesel 10's Mountain #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 14 - Ave Maria #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 15 - End Credits Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs